miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:BiałaWilczyca17/Moja przygoda w Canterwood Crest
(Rozdiały będą sie pojawiać co piątk około 17 w tym samym wpisie) (2 rozdział już jest) Witajcie na moim blogunto opowiadańe będzie troche inne niż wszystkie opowiadańa na tej wiki a dlaczego przekonajcie się sami : Marinett Jejku dzis mój pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Która nosi nazwe Canterwood Crest, Mój koń już się niecierpliwi. Samochód rodziców właśnie staną na podjeździe.Byłam strasznie zestresoana.Co jeżeli nikt mnie nie polubi? Starałam się o tym nie myśleć.W końcu mam rodziców Toma i Sabine sławnych w całych Stanach jeżdziców.Wysiadając myślałam tylko o jednym czy Live rozważyła moją prośbe i bede miszkać razem z Alyą moją najlepsza przyjaciółką z czasów dzieciństwa Zabrałam Kreacje i ruszyłam za strzałkami prowadzącymi do stajni.Odstawiłam Kreaxje do wyznaczonego boksu i ponownie ruszyłam w strone auta by zabrac ciuchy i iść do internatu. Mój nosił nazwę Agrestia od nazwiska sławnego tak jak moi rodzice Gabriela Agrsta. Ciekawa jestem kiedy i moi rodzice doznaą tego zaszczytu i jeden z internatów zostanie nazwany ich nazwiskiem.Wchodzą do pokoju zauważyłam Alye moja BFF: -Alya-krzyknełam uradowan.Dziewczyna przestraszona nagłym krzykiem szybko się odwróciła i ... -Marinett-po czym się przytuliłyśmy się i Alia pomogła mi sie rozpakować Gdy wycgodziłam z internatu dzieciaki zaczeły szeptać przez co się zawstydziłam nie lubie szeptów.W końcu znalazłam się w stajini i mogłam chwile nacieszyc się ciszą, nie dłógo bo zauważyłam wysokiego blądyna który powiedział: -Czy my sie nie zanamy? -Wątpie-rzekłam- Jestem Marinett Dupain-Czeng zwana równiez jak Melodi -Melodi, ja cie sune ale ty wyrosłaś nie poznaje cię. -Co? -Melodi to ja Faszerz- gdy to powiedział wytrzeszczyłam oczy, o mamo... -Serio to ty też cie nie poznałam, kope lat stary. -Widze że w tym roku Canterwood zyska nowe gwiady, co nie Melodi,pokażemy im .' -nom W tejże chwili zobaczyał wyskoiego męszczyzne który zmiezrał w moim kirunku.Będąć już przy mnie rzekł: -Marinette Dupain-Czeng i Adrien Agrest prosze osiodłać konie i przyjść na ujeżdzalnie, chę was przydzielić do drużyny-powiedział po czy odszedł.Spojrzeliśmy po sobie i zaczeliśmy siodłać konie. Po chwili byliśmy gotowi i wyszliśmy na ujeżdzalinie gdzie czekał na nas trener.Test był krótki a wyrdykt ogłaoszony został chwile potem. Razem z Adrienem dostaliśmy się do dróżyny zaawansowanej, co na początek jest całkiem niezłym wynikiem. Dobra to tyle pierwszego rozdziału widzimy się w następnym pa Wybaczcie że rozdziły się nie pojawiły ale złamałam nos i byłam poza domem przez co nie miałam komputera.Nie przedłużając zaczynamy Kreacja nawet się nie zmęczyła wkońcu tor 5 przeszkud to 1/4 trasy jaką pokonuje na rozgrzewke, natomiast Firoł bo tak nazywa się koń Adriena najwyraźniej stracił kondycje bo pojedyncze kropelki potu spadały na ziemię. -Hehe widze że Firoł sie zastał-powiedziałam -Nom, ostatnio troche mniej trenowaliśmy trzeba się wziąć do roboty-odrzekł -Pomoge ci wkońcu zazwyczaj na rozgrzewke robimy 20 przeszkód -Ile?-spytał patrząc na mnie jak na wariatke -No 20 przez co Kreacje to nie zmęczyło I po tym Fałszeż obiecał ćwiczyć codziennie by Firoł odzyskał forme i był gotowy do dalszej zabawyGadaliśmy tak sobie aż nie p]odesła do nas dziewczyna: -Cześć-przywitała się-słyszałam że dostaliście się do drużyny zaawansowanej-powiedziała -Tak a co-spytałam podajżanie na co z twarzy dziewczyny znikną uśmiech -Bo ja jestem Iza myślałam że możę się zaprzyjaźnimy sie ale się myliłam gwiazdy zawsze takie sią- powiedziała po czym uciekła -Chyba trzeba będzie ją przeprosić- powiedział Adrien patrząc za uciekającą dziewczyną - Chyba za ostro ją oceniłam i tak musimy ją przeprosić-odpowiedziałam mu Poszliś,y rozsiodłać konie i wróciliśmy do domów . Alia(nie umiem odmieniać) jak zwykle coś robiła, ta dziewczyna nigdy nie stała w miejcu.Doszłam do wniosku że nie należy jej przeszkadzać , poszłam sie umyć i pozwiedzać. Ten internat jest całkiem spory, wróciłam do pokoju po 20 i poszłam spać wkońcu jutro rzed szkołą mam jazde i musze być wyspana.21,22,23,24,1,2,3,4,5,6 i dryń dryń zadzwonił muj budzik, niechętnie ubrałam się i wyszłam i spotkałam Adriena siodłającego Firoła, przywitałam się i zajełam sie Kreacją. Na ujerzdzalini była już dziewczyna . -Ej, to nie ta dziewczyna którą widzieliśmy wczoraj - spytał -Chyba tak -odpowiedział Fafszerz który też przyglądała się dziewczynie Rozgrzaliśmy konie i czekaliśmy na pana Cornera.W końcu przyszedł -Iza-zawołał- koniec rozgrzewi teraz pora na trening -Ona jest w drużynie zaawansowanej?-spytałam -Oczywiśnie-odpowiedział trener-Iza dziś spróbujem tor krosowy do zawodów, zrozumiał-spytał ją -Oczywiście prosze pana-powiedziała i założyła kamizelke od pana Cornera -Wiem żę wy też pewnie to robiliście ale popatrzcie na nią- powiedział-Ta dziewczyna naprawde zna się na rzeczy. 'I tym akcętem kończymy piszcie jak się wm podobało koleny rozdział w piątek ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania